magia_galaxia_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Murasakimaru Sumire
|kanji = 紫丸すみれ|age = 17|born = 21st September|home = Past Yamagamichino (previously) Crying Mirage (previously; as Glace) Souriant Mirror (currently; as Magia Mirroir)|relations = Murasakimaru Yozora (older sister) Gingamaru Saki (niece) Gingamaru Akihito (nephew in law) Gingamaru Iruka (grand niece) Gingamaru Seika (grand niece)|gender = Female|hair = Dirty Indigo|eyes = Grey|alter_ego = Magia Mirroir|hair2 = Lavender|eyes2 = Pale Indigo|power = Mirrors|weapon = Mirroir Shard|theme = Lavender|seiyuu = Suwa Nanaka}} |紫丸すみれ}} is a major supporting character as well as a past antagonist of the first season. She is now the queen of Souriant Mirror - the "new" Crying Mirage. Originally the villain Glace and the new queen of Crying Mirage after Réfléchir is killed, Sumire was originally a past Magia Warrior who committed suicide after her best friend and crush, Mayozora Emiru / Magia Reloj, was killed by Réfléchir as they fought her the final time. In the past, Sumire was a shy, quiet and near enough mute girl - never talking unless it around someone she was close to, this nature being a result of the emotional abuse she received at home from her older sister who was noticeably better than Sumire in pretty much everything and always told Sumire to shut up whenever she was to talk. She was also never allowed to have the friends she made over unless it was for schoolwork. She also rather intelligent and brainy. Now, as the queen of Souriant Mirror, she is a gentle and kind ruler with loving aura and respectful aura - treating her kingdom differently to how the previous queen treated it. Despite her kind and gentle nature towards the kingdom, she tends to stress and tends to wonder if she is even worthy to be a queen. Nevertheless, she always puts her best efforts into making her once despair filled kingdom into a happier one. Her Magia Warrior alter ego is Magia Mirroir who controls the power of mirrors and represents reflection. Her theme colour is lavender. History Appearance Personality Originally the villain Glace and the new queen of Crying Mirage after Réfléchir is killed, Sumire was originally a past Magia Warrior who committed suicide after her best friend and crush, Mayozora Emiru / Magia Reloj, was killed by Réfléchir as they fought her the final time. In the past, Sumire was a shy, quiet and near enough mute girl - never talking unless it around someone she was close to, this nature being a result of the emotional abuse she received at home from her older sister who was noticeably better than Sumire in pretty much everything and always told Sumire to shut up whenever she was to talk. She was also never allowed to have the friends she made over unless it was for schoolwork. She also rather intelligent and brainy. Now, as the queen of Souriant Mirror, she is a gentle and kind ruler with loving aura and respectful aura - treating her kingdom differently to how the previous queen treated it. Despite her kind and gentle nature towards the kingdom, she tends to stress and tends to wonder if she is even worthy to be a queen. Nevertheless, she always puts her best efforts into making her once despair filled kingdom into a happier one. Relationships Family Friends Magia Mirroir Glace / Glace}} Character Song Etymology Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magia Warriors Category:Past Magia Warriors